Out On Loan
by DifferentKindOfAsian
Summary: AU- No demigods, no god or goddess. All human with abilities, super or not. Click on to find out what the story about. Give it a go! Rated T just in case. May contain strong language.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any of the character that belonged in Percy Jackson and the Olympian or Heroes of Olympus. They belong to the amazing author Rick Riordon.**

**This is a work of a fan fiction and the plot are inspired by lots of stuff but still the idea is pretty original. So one way or another, I own it. Any similar work are purely coincidental.**

* * *

_Meet Percy Jackson. Champion wakeboarder who enter any competition available. One thing though, no one really knows about him. He simply disappear after collecting his awards and winning. Tabloid could never get a clear shot of him and no reporter ever gotten to interview him._

_And then comes Annabeth Chase. A typical Californian looking girl yet more beautiful than most. Percy is intrigued by the appearance of Annabeth and willing to follow her._

_Unknown to Percy, a group of people who specialized in everything and nothing good. A jack of all trade group working secretly for the underworld. "On loan" is what they said. They do high profile mission for those who pay them for what it worth. Although they don't murder or kill (Not intentionally). Highly dangerous yet harmless but why Percy Jackson?_

_Read on to find out! As the group always say, "We're out on loan."_

**Major character involves:**

_Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Luke Castellan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Silena Beauregard, Charlie Beckendorf and Chiron._

_**Rating: T/M** (I couldn't decide so...)  
_

* * *

**Enjoy Reading and do REVIEWS! (Chapter 1 available soon! Need beta reader! Review to apply!)**

* * *

**Peace&Love,  
DifferentKindOfAsian**


	2. CH01: The Crew

**A/N: Presenting! The first chapter! Shout out to my first subscriber- xX9SoftballChick9Xx! Virtual Pringles for you! I love Pringles!**

* * *

**Chapter One**  
_The Crew_

**ANNABETH**

Everything seems fuzzy. Annabeth eyes was half opened. She felt like she was floating. She tried to speak but couldn't as something was covering her mouth. A sudden realization hits her. She started flailing and she felt that she was hitting something hard. All she could hear was a thud every time she hit the hard material and a swishing sound with every movement she made which indicated that she was in a water. Annabeth tried to fully open her eyes but she could only keep it half opened. A figure of a woman approached Annabeth.

"It's not the time yet, my child." The woman spoke as she placed her palm in front of Annabeth.

Annabeth kept thrashing about. She was trapped. She need to get out. She was screaming in her head hoping for a release.

"Go to sleep, child." The woman said with assurance. She then proceeded to the side.

Annabeth felt some changes with the water. Soon enough, she grew weak and tired. _I need to get out _was the only thing in her mind. Slowly, Annabeth stopped altogether. _Get... out_. Annabeth closed her eyes as she started sleeping again.

With a sudden shock, Annabeth eyes shot opened as she sat up, gasping for air. A knocking sound was heard on the door. It opened and a tall blonde man walked in with a tray of toast and black coffee. His hair cropped short. His blue eyes fitted nicely on his face. He was an attractive man. The only flaw was a scar that run from under his eye all the way to his chin. Still attractive though.

"Luke..." Annabeth sighed and gave Luke a half smile.

"Same dream again?" Luke asked, concern evident in his voice.

"They're the same or just keep getting worse." Annabeth said as she combed through her hair with her fingers.

"Well, probably just nightmare." Luke shrugged. "If that somehow happens in the future, I won't let anything happen to you. I've already promised to keep you safe since Th-" Luke stopped talking. He looked down at the tray.

"Luke... it's fine." Annabeth assured Luke.

"I'll leave your breakfast here." Luke said as he placed the tray on the small table above a stack of papers and beside Annabeth special laptop. "We're having a meeting in 20 minutes. Get ready, okay?" Luke smiled and walked out.

Annabeth got up and walked to the small bathroom to clean herself up. She looked onto the mirror. She brush her messy, curly blonde hair and applied a little make up. Annabeth was the kind of girl with natural beauty without the need for make up to make herself beautiful. After having her breakfast, she went out of her room.

As Annabeth closed the door behind her, another figure came out from the opposite room. Like Annabeth, her hair was blonde but was more smoother and straighter. Instead of calculating and over-analyzing gray eyes like Annabeth, hers were blue and sparkling. Scratch what was mentioned earlier about natural beauty. When it came down to it, that girl won them all.

"Another changes, Silena?" Annabeth asked, scrunching her eyesbrows together. Her eyes automatically began analyzing Silena.

"Oh stop that look, Annie." Silena said sweetly as Annabeth flinched a little.

"Don't call me that, Silena." Annabeth hissed softly and crossed her arms. "Why do you keep changing your hair and contact lens? I don't even know your natural one." Annabeth asked curiously.

Silena grabbed and hugged Annabeth right hand. "Well, I'm just fabulous that way." Silena said in a sing-song voice as she pulled Annabeth along the corridor, totally ignoring Annabeth second question.

Annabeth find Silena to be annoying most of the time but she truly admire Silena for her beauty and knowing and getting what she wants. Silena were both honest and straightforward. Like Luke, Silena was the same age. Both of them were 24 years old and they served as role model for Annabeth. Annabeth on the other hand was just a 22 years old blonde girl who happened to be a genius and far intelligent from most people if not all. Her pride won't even stopped her from slapping anyone who dared to come out with dumb blonde jokes. It happened before... a lot.

As they almost reached the stairs, both Annabeth and Silena bumped into a huge guy.

"Careful girls." He said, grinning and scratching the back of his head.

"Hey Charlie!" Silena began to flustered.

Ah! The opposite of Silena, timid and shy which happened only when Charlie was around. Annabeth chuckled. Charlie is what most people would described as a typical tall, buffed African-American football player. Handsome yet clumsy but a genius at all thing mechanical and machinery.

"Bye Charlie!" Silena squeaked as she pulled Annabeth down the stairs, leaving behind a confused Charlie. When they reached the meeting area, both of them took a seat next to each other and waited for the rest of the crew to arrive.

Around the meeting table was Annabeth herself and Silena sitting close next to her. Luke sat on the opposite end, both of his arms forming a closed fist where his chin rested upon. Charlie sat at the side tinkering with some small machine and occasionally making some amend on thr blueprint spread in front of him. Annabeth was interested in what Charlie was doing.

Out of nowhere, a figure ran down the stairs and another one jumped from the ledge. The shorter was was racing ahead towards a special turning chair.

"Not today, Connor!" The slightly taller one shouted.

"Suck it, Travis!" Connor shouted back.

Before Connor could get to the chair, Travis spotted a chance to tackle Connor. The tackle piqued Charlie interest as he watched one. The two guy ended up rolling on the floor pushing and pulling each other like small children fighting over a candy or toy.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Annabeth got up and went to them.

"It's my turn!" one of them said.

"Not!" another one said.

Ignoring both of them, Annabeth took a seat on the special chair.

"Hey!" both of them whined.

"Beat it boys!" Annabeth glared at them both. "Find some other seats!"

Both of the boys got up and walked towards a free chair. Travis took the seat next to Silena and Connor went to the side opposite of Charlie. Both of them crossed arms and looked away from Annabeth. Annabeth rolled her eyes. _So childish!_ Annabeth sighed.

Both Connor and Travis are twin brother. The grew up together with Luke. Not related but close enough as they spent their time in the same orphanage. Three of them ran away and was took in by an infamous con aritst who called himself Hermes. Luke left earlier as he completed his "training". The twin are both tall and slim, blue eyes and brown hair which are curly. Travis is the older one and slightly taller. The only way to tell them apart. Despite their childish behavior, both of them are the same age as Annabeth.

"Everyone here I assumed?" A man in wheelchair came out from the side with another man pushing the wheelchair from behind. "Good morning crew!" The man in wheelchair smiled.

"Morning, Director!" Everyone else replied.

* * *

**A/N: So? Good? Continue? More? Review! Beta reader position is open! Review for criticism, review for the position! Chapter will probably be updated after I get my beta reader!**

**Peace&Love,**  
**DifferentKindOfAsian**


	3. CH02: The Enigma

**A/N: Thanks you for those who followed this story! (Even though it's only a few and there's no review...) Thank you! Here's the second chapter!**

* * *

_Previously on "Out On Loan"..._

_Annabeth had strange dream. She was trashing around in the water. A woman approached, she fell asleep and woke up to reality._

_"Same dream again?" Luke asked. Annabeth sighed._

_Annabeth closed the door behind her and saw a gorgeous blonde, Silena Beauregard. They went for the stair but bumped into a huge guy, Charles Beckendorf._

_"Hey Charlie!" Silena squeaked. Annabeth scoffed. "Bye Charlie!" Annabeth and Silena went to the meeting._

_At the meeting table, two guys, Travis and Connor Stoll, skillfully descended from the second floor, rushing and fighting over a chair. Annabeth took the seat._

_"Beat it!" Annabeth glared at the Stoll._

_A man in wheelchair, pushed by a tall man in suit arrived at the meeting._

_"Good morning, crew!" The man in wheelchair greeted._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO  
**The Enigma

**ANNABETH**

"Good morning, Crew!" The man in wheelchair greeted and smiled.

"Good morning, Director!" Everyone else replied.

"I assumed no one know why we're here?" The director asked.

Annabeth looked at the director. He had thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, intense brown eyes and a scruffy beard. He's paralyzed from the waist down due to unknown factor. He's about late 30's to early 40's. Everyone called him "Director". None of them knew his name. The director is a very. Very wise, as if he has seen and experiences everything. Annabeth practically idolized his sense of wisdom.

Next to the director stood a tall man in a butler suit and a hat. His name is Argus- no last name. He's the mute servant of the director. No one heard him talked before so everyone assumed he's mute. Argus face was that of an innocent gentlemen. Always smiling. Something about him though gave Annabeth the weird vibe. Argus seem to know about everything that goes around in the warehouse. Yes, a warehouse but that's a different story. Annabeth try not to be insensitive but thanks God he's mute. That guy popped out of nowhere into others conversation.

"Well, you might guess that this is another mission." The director continued. The Stoll smirked.

"Yes and no." The director said as the matter of fact. Everyone except Annabeth frowned. Even Charlie stopped meddling with his gadgets.

"Annabeth, take it from here." The director instructed.

"With pleasure." Annabeth smiled, got up and went next to the large screen.

Travis looked at Connor. Connor returned the glare. In a quick movement, Travis got up and ran towards the special chair. Conner climbed over the table and jumped toward Travis. Travis almost reached the chair when Connor tackled him. Annabeth walked towards them and knocked their head with a thick roll of paper. Annabeth glared at them with deadly intent. The Stoll got the message and returned to their former seats.

Annabeth returned to the side of the screen and pressed something on her laptop. Something pooped up from the large screen.

"Crew, meet Percy Jackson." Annabeth smiled at everyone.

Silena cooed at the picture. "He's hot! Good for you Annabeth!" Silena teased.

_Cough!_ Annabeth blushed and looked at Luke, who was smiling. "Anyway, yes, this is a mission and no, it's not the usual one." Annabeth explained.

"So what's the deal with this guy?" Luke asked.

Annabeth pressed a button on a remote controller. Another image popped up. An older man around the age of 40's was shown. At this point, Luke back up on his seat and frowned.

"Something wrong, Luke?" The director asked.

"No.. just something else." Luke said though he was still thinking of something.

Annabeth waited for a few seconds before continuing. "Anyway, this guy here is Don Olimpio. He own the largest shipping company in the world. Cargo, import/export, you named it, he does it." Annabeth elaborated.

"Kinda like us!" Connor mentioned.

Everyone nodded. Luke on the other hand was still frowning. Annabeth wondered. She looked at the screen. _Hmm_.

"Don apparently is working with the Smithsonian National museum of National History, to showcase an ancient treasure." Annabeth clicked the remote and an image of the treasure appeared.

The Stoll had a dangerous glint in their eyes and Silena was probably thinking of what kind of accessories the treasure could go with. The treasure was a crystal green jewel. It wasn't that big but probably the size that goes nicely as a pendant. Annabeth stopped her thoughts. She was starting to think like Silena. The jewel color was that of an ocean. Breathtakingly beautiful.

"The point is, this is another mission." Annabeth continued. She pressed the remote again and the screen only show the profile of Percy Jackson. "Right now, we need this guy." Annabeth said.

"Why do we need him? I mean Charlie can come up with stuff to aid us." Travis asked.

"I've been through this carefully. I don't doubt Charlie ability. In fact. He could actually do it but with the plan that we have to go through, we need him." Annabeth said as her thumb pointed back to Percy's picture.

"Need him?" Silena teased Annabeth who blushed in return.

"Well, to put in bluntly, we need his ability." Annabeth glared at Silena.

"Which is?" Connor asked.

"Capture him and you'll know." Annabeth smiled.

"Alive?" Connor asked again.

"Oh! We can use his ability even when he's dead." Annabeth replied sarcastically.

"Sarcasms." Travis grinned.

"Me _likey_!" Connor finished.

"Anyway, an alias were prepared. Argus." Annabeth nodded at Argus.

Argus moved around the table passing each one of them a file which include an identity card.

"This mission are divided into two phases." Annabeth began to explained the mission. "First phase, Silena, Charlie and myself will acquaint with Percy Jackson at the school where he'll be taking his post graduate program."

"Oh! Handsome AND smart!" Silena commented. Charlie looked down at his file.

Annabeth blushed again. Darn it, Silena! Annabeth thought. "Continuing! Your back story are written in the file. We-" Annabeth pointed to Silena, Charlie and herself. "-do not know each other." Annabeth stated.

"The second phase. Capturing the target. That's where the three of you comes in." Annabeth pointed to Luke and the Stoll. "Apparently, Percy is the rumored mysterious champion wake-boarder." Annabeth mentioned.

The Stoll and Luke whistled. "Huh... so it him, eh?" Luke said with awe.

"Man! I idolize that guy!" Travis said.

"Yep! Mysterious champion." Connor commented.

"Anyway, Percy is sure to join a competition coming around this summer." Annabeth nodded to the director.

"Those three in phase one team, go and pack your stuff. You'll be leaving in an hour time. Argus will drive you to the airport." The director instructed. "Those in phase two team, stay behind. Luke, go administer the securities and plan. Stoll brother... do- whatever it is that you guys always do." The director hesitated.

The Stoll rushed up the stair, pulling and pushing each other. A room door was heard slamming. Luke on the other hand, went to the security room or "security vault" as Charlie put it. Annabeth went up the stair and into her room to prepare for her mission_. _

_Percy Jackson_... Annabeth smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it! No one review.. so sad. But I still write for those following me. Honestly, review lighten me up! Also. DO help me to spread this story around :)! Review if you have any question or idea or... REVIEW!**

**Peace&Love**  
**DifferentKindOfAsian**


End file.
